User talk:333-blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dokapon Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 09:54, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is Supperman88. Due to the recent changes I made in the Jobs page, the message about the featured article (Jobs) is now out of date. Currently it says, "You can customize your character in the game through Jobs. As you win battles your job level will increase until Mastery Level (level 6)," which is what the top portion of of the Jobs article used to say. It should now be changed to, "Jobs are a major aspect to Dokapon Kingdom. Your choice in job can affect many things in how your character grows on their journey." because while editing I changed the top section in my edit. It is your choice in the matter, but I do believe that the change should be made. Since you are an Admin, I come to you to ask, as the page is locked for myself. Thanks for your consideration in the matter! Supperman88 (talk) 02:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Liano and Llano: Reply I own the game, and I went and double checked. It does say L-L-A-N-O Supperman88 (talk) 23:47, August 16, 2015 (UTC). Edits Requirement (Regarding Admin Applications) Regarding my change to the admin request page (and your change afterward) in referance to the edits requirement, I do not think that having the edits requirement be "10000 ÷ WAM ranking + 100) is a wise choice. As of right now, the current edits requirement would be 101. Having the edits requirement be 100 is much more consistent and is simply one less than it is currently. To additionally back my opinion, the amount of edits one would have had to make right after the requirement was originally added (I think just after I became admin?) was 106, which is only 6 more than my suggestion. Dusk-Argentum (talk) 15:04, August 26, 2015 (UTC) *If it were 10, it would be 1100, though. I'm gonna level with you here, I don't think Dokapon Wiki will ever be #10. I mean, we do great work here, but Dokapon Kingdom isn't exactly the most popular game. I just think that having the requirement at a solid and standard number is best. It's not exactly fair to someone who makes, say, 500 edits and barely qualifies for admin one day and the next someone with 300 edits can steal the position instead. And another thing, I think that the Top 3 requirement should be bumped down to top 5, because Supperman, you, and I already hold slots #1, #2, and #3, respectively. Dusk-Argentum (talk) 08:58, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it might be too easy at 100, but 100 is where it's at right now. So why not make it more consistent and raise the minimum to, say, 250, perhaps? Or maybe even 500? Dusk-Argentum (talk) 13:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC)